


Gotta Be A Reason

by ToruhSnape, Vespacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToruhSnape/pseuds/ToruhSnape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespacat/pseuds/Vespacat
Summary: "Promise me you'll come back. Please.""I promise I'll come back."Too bad that was a promise that couldn't be kept.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing to say, Mika won't have an accent in this chapter! I don't know how to write it!

Animals can sense when something bad is going to happen. Like when their owners were going to get hurt or a disaster was coming. And they tried to warn people, but they never take heed.

Mika wasn't an animal, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach.

It started a week before Shu was supposed to leave for France. It started small, easy to ignore. But as the fateful day approached, the feeling grew and grew and soon Mika had a tough time ignoring it.

He was at the airport to see Shu off when it got so bad that even his chest started hurting. He followed Shu around as they made their way to his gate. They soon found it and Shu turned to Mika.

"I can go on my own from here. You should go home," he said. He turned to leave but Mika reached out to grab his sleeve. Shu sighed in annoyance and looked at him.

"Kagehira, we talked about this," he said and Mika whimpered slightly.

"I know, I know... But Oshi-san..."

"What is it?" Shu asked, sounding concerned when he noticed the look on Mika's face. Mika stared at him, he was just overreacting. Shu would tell him that if he confessed what he was feeling.

"It's nothing. Just... Promise me you'll come back," Mika said and Shu scoffed.

"Of course I'll come back," he said and Mika tightened his grip on his sleeve.

"Promise me! Please, Shu-san," he said, using Shu's name. It caught Shu off guard and he heard the desperation in Mika's voice. He put down his bag and pulled Mika close, giving him a firm hug. Mika returned the hug, clinging to him tightly.

"I promise I'll come back, Mika," he said softly. Then he pulled away and gave Mika reassuring smile. So Mika had to let him go.

But it left a very hollow feeling in his stomach.

\---

He was eating dinner when Arashi called him. He pressed the answer button but before he could even say hello, Arashi started yelling.

"Mika, turn on the news now!" Arashi said. Mika was surprised to be called his name without the honorific.

"The news? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright," Mika said as he got up and headed for the living room. He was living in a small apartment that Shu helped him get before he left. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, then clicked to the news.

'Plane crash' was the first words he saw and he felt his blood run cold.

"Mika, the plane number! Was that Itsuki-san's plane?" Arashi asked but Mika didn't hear her. He was staring at the plane number on the screen. He dropped his phone and the world around him began to lose color.

"Oshi-san... It's not true... You promised to come back," Mika said. When heard the words 'No survivors found yet' he dropped down to his knees.

"He's gotta be alive. He can't be dead..."

Unfortunately for Mika, it didn't turn out that way. No one survived the plane crash and Shu's body was sent to his family for a funeral. Shu's parents tried to offer him comfort, even though they were hurting as well. They had arranged a funeral and several classmates came to attend. The rest of the Oddballs, Ra*bits, Switch, and 2wink were there. Even Madara, Izumi and Leo were there. And Arashi came to offer support for Mika.

Mika hadn't cried once since he had seen the news, not even when he saw Shu's body laying in the casket. But when it was time to lower the casket in the ground, he broke down. First, it was just a few tears, but when they started covering the casket with dirt he started sobbing. His knees gave out on him and he would have fallen if Arashi had caught him. He didn't stop crying until long after the hole was filled.

Arashi accompanied him home. Mika felt very numb, he couldn't feel anything. Arashi fussed over him for a while and made him food but she had to go home when it got late. Mika ate the food she cooked for him, but he couldn't taste it.

He didn't leave his home for a couple of weeks. Arashi called him daily but some days he couldn't be bothered to answer her calls. It was a chore to even get out of bed. And when he did, he just went through the motions. Finally, Arashi came by and forced him out of his apartment. She took him to a nearby cafe. She ordered drinks for both of them as well, Mika hadn't said a word since Arashi had gotten him.

"Mika-chan... Please talk to me. Are you okay?" She asked and Mika shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I don't know how I am. I can't feel anything Naru-chan," he said and Arashi reached across the table to grab his hand.

"That's normal, you just suffered a loss. But Mika-chan, you can't let grief destroy you. I don't think Itsuki-san would want that," Arashi said and Mika let out a whimper.

"I know. But Naru-chan, what can I do? I can't live without him. Without him, I'm a puppet with no strings! What can a doll do when their master is gone?"

"Mika-chan... You're not a doll. You're a human being. And I know you'll be okay. But even if you are hurting, you can't just stay locked up in your apartment. You need to get back into routine, it could help you," she said. Mika stared at her and tears welled up in his eyes. It didn't take long for them to start rolling down his cheeks.

"That's nice of you to say Naru-chan... But how can I do that? What should I do?"

"Only you can decide that. You're used to Itsuki-san directing you, but that's not going to happen anymore. You need to start moving on your own."

"I know Naru-chan," he said reluctantly, reaching up to rub his eyes. If he thought hard about it, he could almost hear Shu scolding him, telling him to get up and move forward. And maybe that wasn't healthy, but he needed that to help him get going.

\---

A year passed. Mika slowly got back into the swing of things. He started working again. He managed to go to school even though all he wanted to do was stay at home. He used Shu as motivation, thinking of what he might say if he were still there, until one day he didn't need to. Until he no longer needed to use Shu's scolding to get out of bed, to keep doing what he had to do.

He finally graduated from Yumenosaki. He had formed a new unit with some first years, knowing he could not continue as Valkyrie. Not without Shu. So his days as Valkyrie were over. But he was content with his new unit at least. He left the school grounds, telling his unit mates he had somewhere he needed to go.

Which is how he ended up in front of Shu's grave. He went through the motions, cleaning the tombstone and plucking weeds before lighting an incense. He reached into his bag and pulled out a plate, setting it down in front of the grave. Then he took out the bag from the bakery he stopped at on the way and laid the croissants on the plate.

"Hey, Shu-san... I hope you don't mind me calling you that instead... I graduated from Yumenosaki today. I'm going to start my idol work with an agency with my new unit. Maybe you're disappointed I didn't keep Valkyrie alive. But can you be proud of me instead? I just couldn't do it, I can't be Valkyrie without you."

His eyes started to sting but he blinked them away. He wouldn't cry, not here. He didn't want Shu to see him crying.

"I still miss you. Every single day. I'm sorry I didn't bring Mado-nee with me, I didn't have time to stop at home to get her before coming here. I promise I'll bring her to visit next time," he said. He reached out and laid his hand over the engraving of Shu's name.

"I wish I had told you... The day you got on the plane, I had such a bad feeling. I think it was the same thing animals get when they can sense something bad. Maybe I was suppose to stop you, I should have saved you... No, I couldn't. You would have went no matter what, wouldn't you?"

There was no answer of course. He sat in front of the grave and started humming one of Valkyrie's songs. He didn't know what else to say, it was hard to talk when there was no one to answer him. But he was sure Shu understood. He stayed for a while, until the sky started growing dark. He sighed and started cleaning up.

"I'm sorry I didn't say much. I just really wanted to tell you I graduated and that I plan to keep being an idol. I hope you'll support me Shu-san. Maybe you think my new unit can't beat Valkyrie, but my unit mates are good kids. So please support us. We'll try our best... I'll try my best," he said as he stood up. "Goodbye Shu-san. I'll come and visit you again real soon."

And then he turned and walked away from the grave.


	2. A bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe Shu missed his flight and survived a near death experience

There were times Shu did not heed his own advice and did something he would probably scold Kagehira for. Like for example, _missing_ his plane because he had gotten distracted by a rather well made teddy bear he had seen someone carrying. Of course he had to find out more about and had met someone with similar passions! It had been interesting! However that didn't change the fact that he had missed his flight. 

Thankfully it was only a minor set back. He was able to get on the next flight with little issue. His phone was set to 'airplane mode', whatever that meant, he had to ask another passage member to help him change his phones settings. Such an annoying piece of technology. 

The flight went well and by the time he arrived in France, he was completely exhausted. He attempted to send Kagehira a text to let him arrive, but for some reason it wouldn't go through? Ugh. He'd figure it after some rest. 

* * *

The house his family owned in France was beautiful. It looked like something straight out of a fairytale book. It was no wonder his sister had decided to hold her wedding here a few years ago. Shu had helped make the dress for her but had not felt up to dealing with such a large crowd so he didn't attend the actual ceremony, much to his sister's disappoint. 

He left his bags in the living room and flopped down on the king sized bed in the master bedroom. Mika would probably love a bed like this, he could already picture his reaction; 'Oshi-san~ look it's perfect for cuddling!! And it has room for all our plushies as well!'

A smile slowly formed on his face at the thought. He hoped Kagehira was doing okay. Already he sorta missed his former doll. And with those thoughts in mind, Shu passed out. Safe and completely unharmed. 

* * *

Mika was the _opposite_ of okay right now! Shu's plane had crashed! And so far there had been no survivors! He paced back and forth in Oshi-sans parents house, desperately awaiting for new information. The only good thing is that Oshi-sans body hadn't been found yet. Which made him both hopeful and terribly afraid. What if his body burned up in the crash and they would never find it! He'd be stuck with this false hope for the rest of his life! Always hoping and praying for oshi-san to come back. 

"Mika dear. Come have some tea." Shu's mother, who was a complete angel by the way, held out a tea cup and patted the spot next to her on the couch. "It's been a long night. Shu would scold you if he knew you were up this late."

"I'm sorry Ka-chan." Mika shuffled over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Jus' can't stop thinking that if I told him that I had a bad feelin' bout the plane he would still be here safe an' sound!" He took the offered tea cup, not really in the mood to drink any. 

"Shu is a stubborn boy. He probably would have gone no matter what you said. You know once he sets his mind on something he would budge no matter what." She gently patted Mika on the head. "You should get some rest. I'll wake you if these any news."

"I dunno if I can sleep… can I stay out here with you Ka-san?" He stared at her with pleading eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be alone right now. 

Shu's mother caved instantly. "Of course dear! You can sit out here with me as long as you like!"

* * *

Shu woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. Living by himself was going to be an adjustment. There were certain things he was used to relying on Kagehira for, it seemed they both needed to learn how to function as proper human being. He cleaned himself up and got into new clothes and headed out. He still couldn't get any of his messages to send. Tch. It seemed he'd have to get someone at the cafe he was headed to help him out. 

The cafe he walked into was… gorgeous! Art wasn't dead after all! Très bien! He ordered a coffee and a chocolate croissant. Hopefully his favorite snack would taste even better in its home country then it did back home. Shu pulled out his phone, staring at it a moment before a light switch when off in his head. Airplane mode. Of course. He had no idea what that mode did, but for some reason it wouldn't allow his messages or calls to go through.

He fumbled with the settings a bit. It took him longer than he cared to admit to figure out how to shut it off. The moment he turned it off, his phone exploded with missed call notifications and text messages. Dear lord, what in the world had happened? He frowned as he scrolled through some of them. Was this some kind of joke? He didn't find it to be funny, he pressed the call button to get in contact with Kagehira, who picked up one the first ring. 

"Kagehira. Why is everyone saying I'm dead? Is this one of those memes you keep talking about?"

* * *

Last night has been agonizing. There were zero updates on Shu, so Mika didn't even know if he was alive or dead! It felt like he was going insane! He listlessly stared at the TV, waiting for updates, unable to focus on anything else. There were dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep, his sleeves covered in snot stains. He was a mess. 

All of a sudden his phone rang, it was probably Naru-chan and Mika didn't really feel like talking to her right now. So he picked it up, ready to hit the decline button when he saw the caller ID. Oshi-san!!! He picked up the phone and prayed to god that he wasn't dreaming right now. 

"Kagehira. Why is everyone saying I'm dead? Is this one of those memes you keep talking about?"

Mika let out a choked sob, so relieved he felt like he was gonna pass out. "O-oshi-san!! You're okay!! Where are you right now!! I-i'm so happy to hear from you."

"Of course I'm okay? What's wrong Mika?? Why are you crying? I've only been gone for a day! Is it because I didn't call you when I landed?"

"Landed? Oshi-san… your plane crashed.." Mika's brows scrunched up in confusion. 

* * *

Crashed? It certainly did not. His plane arrived here safe and soun- ah. The only flight. The one he missed. How horrifying, if he had not gotten distracted he might be dead right now. "I missed my flight and took a later one. I tried to text you when I landed but didn't know how to get it out of airplane mode. I assure you, I am unharmed and safely in France. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Mika's voice was so fragile it made Shu's heart ache. "Can… Can I come stay with you? School doesn't start for another two weeks. And I really need to see you. Please Shu…"

Shu hesitated. If it had been Mika whose plane crashed Shu probably would have broke for good. So he had no choice but to honor Mika's plea. "Fine. Just make sure to tell everyone I am **not** dead. I'll book you the next flight over."

"Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so happy you're okay Oshi-san! I thought I lost ya forever! I'll go tell everyone right now!! See you soon Oshi-san!"

The call ended and Shu stared at his phone screen with a blank expression on his face. What an incredibly annoying situation. 

* * *

Shu was okay. He was alive. Completely uninjured. Mika repeated this over and over in his head as he stepped off his plane and wandered down to the area Shu had said he would meet him out. He was emotionally exhausted. Still so afraid that this was a dream and Shu was still missing. 

He spotted Shu and broke out in a run, tackling him. "Oshi-san! It's you! You really are alive!" He buried his face against Shu's chest and broke down sobbing. 

"Kagehira! Couldn't you have waited until we got in the car to make a fool of yourself!" Shu scolded him. But despite his words, Shu hugged him tightly and ran his fingers through hair. "You're running my shirt. Lets go." Shu half carried him, half dragged Mika out of the airport and over to his family's car. 

"Sorry sorry… I'm just so happy… You're really okay!!" Mika snuggled up close to Shu, refusing to lose physical contact with him. "I love ya Shu.. I can't lose you…"

"I know. I… love you as well. But I am fine. And you managed to squeeze out two more weeks with me. So please cheer up. You know I can't stand it when you cry.''

Mika let out a small sniffle. "I'll try. Maybe if you cuddle with me it'll help. Kisses too. And lots of hugs?" He stared up at Shu with starry eyes.

Shu's cheeks darken. "Fine. But such things will wait until we get back to my family's vacation House. You are going to milk this situation for all you can. I can already tell. But considering all the stress I put you through, I'll allow it just this once.''

Mika smiled and rubbed his cheek against Shu's arm. "Don't know whatcha mean Oshi-san. I just love ya~ no hidden motives at all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Toruh here. 10/10 cant stand my boys being sad so here you go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Vespa here! If you want a happy ending, don't panic! My gf is going to write an alt end bonus chapter with a happy ending. But I had this little angst idea and I couldn't be satisfied with a happy ending.


End file.
